


Kitchen Shenanigans

by JackyMedan



Series: The Heist Affair [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Animation, Cooking, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Onions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Thus preoccupied, he sliced into an onion, forgetting not to breathe in, and his eyes immediately started to water. He persevered for a few more minutes before wiping his eyes roughly with his sleeve, muttering under his breath as he looked around blearily for a tissue.“What is it?” Napoleon was by his side instantly. “Oh – ” he started laughing as Illya glared up at him with red, watery eyes. “ – wait, don’t do that, you idiot, you’re still holding the knife – ” he grabbed Illya’s wrist with one hand, snagging a tissue from the box on the countertop with the other. Stepping close, he dabbed gently at Illya’s eyes with the tissue. His other hand was warm and firm on Illya’s wrist.“There. All better,” said Napoleon cheerfully, then abruptly seemed to notice that their faces were mere inches apart. Illya felt, rather than heard, Napoleon’s soft, surprised huff as a brush of air against his skin. The skin across Napoleon’s cheekbones was faintly pink.Their gazes locked. Neither man moved.





	Kitchen Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heist Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909388) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> 3 Drawings made for a private gift exchange with the wonderful Fallingintodivinity <3 they're based on my favourite bits from the kitchen scene at the beginning of her fic "The Heist Affair", I hope you like them! ❤ ❤

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. the animated one sadly turned out looking a little pixellated in some places because the gif format didn't really like my shading style apparently and gifs have a limited colour palette >_>, so I also included a non-animated png version.. 
> 
> p.p.s. I took some artistic liberties with the layout of the kitchen compared to how you described it, hope you don't mind :'))..


End file.
